runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Chelseafan528
My talk page. That is, on THIS wiki. About the wiki logo Yes, i put your realistic spell image in there, but i must say you that that is the "Second" logo of the wiki, you apparently are using the default Quartz skin of Wikia, people using Monobook (another skin) will see other logo, also made by me, i personally like the new one (the one you mention), but i dislike the Quartz skin, it's very disorganized, new users will enjoy the new logo as you do. 00:29, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :I understand. Wikipedia fans will probably switch to Monobook (Wikipedia's default skin) and see your vertical logo which is a spinoff of the old RuneScape Wiki logo. I personally prefer the Quartz skin because I love interactivity, and Quartz allows you to re-arrange the widgets. Thanks for the inclusion! -- ChelseaFan528 14:51, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Double Redirects Thanks for telling me. Unfortunately, I don't really have time now, but I'll try to fix as much up as possible. Cheers, 20:47, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Featured image nomination I nominated your Ancient_Mage_Top.PNG. Please either accept the nomination, or reject it at RuneScape Fan Fiction:Image of the Month. 00:40, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Woops, I guess I got you two mixed up because both of your names start with "Che". 23:48, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Leaders of the Sea Hi Chelseafan528, I would like to invite you to this wiki's first competition: Leaders of the Sea! All you need to do is enter an article about a navy that complies by the rules (they are on the main page), then create a link to it from the main page. You have until February 1st to enter a article. If you win, the page will be exhibited on the front page and the heading bar for a month! Hope you join! --Fegaxeyl 07:50, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Image Yes you can, maybe for theother month, it's just that i've had no time to get in the wiki... 20:08, 29 February 2008 (UTC) How do you Ok, i have gimp and I have a question, how do you make runescape fakes with it? Da bomba3talk2meSandy 04:40, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :It's pretty easy. (BTW, GIMP is supposed to be capitalized fully.) I often start from a real RuneScape image. You can easily get these from the normal RuneScape Wiki. If there is a brown background, zoom in to 800% and remove it using the "Eraser" tool (looks like an eraser, obviously). Set it to "Hard Edge" and under "Brush", "Circle (01)". Once all the brown is removed, the background will be a gray checkerboard. :Now it's the FUN PART! :1. Select the area you want to change color with the select tools. If you want to select the whole image, do nothing in this step. 2. Go to Colors > Desaturate.. Press OK. 3. Create a new layer in the Layers tab. (It started in the right hand side of your screen.) 4. Set the Mode (in Layers) to "Overlay". 5. In the tool window, set the top left color (i.e. foreground color) to the color you want to change your area to by clicking it. 6. Choose the "Paint Bucket" tool and fill somewhere in your area. 7. Repeat for any other areas. That can't be that hard, can it? (You could also do it by using the "Paintbrush" tool and "Circle (03)" or "Circle (05)", but the method I'm giving you keeps the brightness of the areas.) :Enjoy. -- 21:06, 1 March 2008 (UTC)